


The Camping Trip

by elketon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elketon/pseuds/elketon
Summary: Waverly and Nicole head out of Purgatory to spend a long weekend under the stars.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly sat, sipping tea on the couch of the homestead. She was watching Nicole shoot disks as they flew through the air. The two were going camping that weekend and Nicole was planning on hunting while they were on their trip and she wanted to practice beforehand. Waverly smiled as she watched her badass girlfriend in action.  
Nicole’s arms tensed as they wrapped around the shotgun. Her long fingers squeezed the trigger as she shot the final disk. As she began cleaning up the yard, her stomach growled. She finished tidying up before heading back to the house.  
Waverly watched Nicole saunter towards the house. She watched Nicole’s jaw as it tensed when she smiled lightly, Her eyes slid over Nicole’s torso, glancing over her strong hands. When Waverly’s eyes met Nicole’s thighs, her mind raced with dirty thoughts.  
Nicole seemingly burst through the door, pulling Waverly from her fantasies. “Hey, baby,” Nicole approached Waverly, kissing her on the forehead. “You want any lunch? I’m starving.”  
“No, I’m okay. Thank you, though,” Waverly chirped back. Instead, she admired her girlfriend as she made herself lunch. Nicole’s straight bob swayed lightly, her tight shirt threatening to rip from the stress of her biceps, her jeans hugged her ass in all the right ways.  
Nicole finished making her meal and sat next to Waverly. “You ready for our trip, Waves?”  
“I guess. I’m a little worried leaving Wynonna here. What if something happens and she needs us?” Waverly fidgeted on the couch, turning more towards her girlfriend.  
Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hands, wanting to comfort her. She felt the girl still before saying, “Everything will be okay. Besides, we’ll still have service and only be 30 minutes away. If she needs us, we’ll just be a call and a half hour away.”  
Waves looked into Nicole’s cocoa brown eyes. Nicole was looking at her caringly and Waverly felt safer immediately. “Okay. I trust you.”

Later that night, Waverly was packing up. The two women planned on leaving the next afternoon after Nicole’s shift at the station and Waverly still needed to pack her bag. She was dressed ready for bed, in an oversized t-shirt of Nicole’s and simple lace panties.  
When she was almost done packing, she felt Nicole’s arms wrap around her torso. “Hey, cutie,” Nicole whispered into her ear, sending shivers up Waverly’s spine. She then left a trail of kisses from Waverly’s jaw down to her shoulder. Waverly hummed as she felt Nicole’s soft lips against her skin. “Hey, gorgeous,” Waverly practically sang back.  
“You done packing yet?”  
“No, but that can wait. I’ve got you right now.”  
Nicole smiled giddily before kissing her girlfriend. Her hands resting on Waverly’s sides, slowly beginning to pull her closer. She felt Waverly’s hands snake their way behind her neck and pull at her hair. Nicole gasped lightly before prompting Waverly to deepen the kiss. Waverly complied, allowing for Nicole’s tongue to enter her mouth.  
Suddenly, Waverly broke from the kiss as she remembered the state of the bed. She quickly cleared it of her bags and unpacked clothes so that the two could lay on it.  
Nicole, becoming impatient, ran her fingers underneath Waverly’s chin, prompting her to return to the kiss. Waverly looked into Nicole’s hungry eyes as she stared at Waverly’s soft lips. Then, Waverly gladly returned to Nicole’s mouth, her tongue lightly teasing hers. Her hands were wrapped in fiery locks and she pulled her girlfriend closer, falling back onto the now clean bed.  
Nicole’s hands began to play with the hem of Waverly’s shirt, wanting to feel her girlfriend’s warm skin. Waverly began to shift, working her way to straddling Nicole’s stomach. Before she did so, she lifted Nicole’s shirt off of her, leaving the taller woman in a turquoise bra and tight jeans. She swiftly pushed Nicole’s back onto the bed and wrapped her legs on either side of Nicole’s now bare stomach.   
She stared down her girlfriend as she sexily removed her top revealing her breasts. She was already in her nighttime attire and had no use for a bra. This left Nicole speechless, seeing her girlfriend confidently straddling her turned her on farther than she could put into words. Waverly kissed her passionately before moving her mouth to her jaw, beginning a trail of hickies on Nicole’s skin.   
While she did so, she rolled her hips into Nicole’s, causing a moan to escape from both women’s lips. While Waverly rolled her hips, Nicole’s hands ran over her thighs and travelled to her ass. While she groped her girlfriend, she heard whines come from the smaller woman as she attempted to continue giving hickies.  
The only thing separating Waverly’s center from Nicole’s abdomen was her thin underwear. She was beginning to feel herself become wetter and wetter as she grinded on Nicole. Waverly removed her mouth from the other woman’s neck and sat up, palming her breasts while continuing to grind her hips into her girlfriend. Nicole watched in amazement momentarily before replacing the woman’s hands with her own.   
Waverly leaned forward, placing her hands on the bed on either side of Nicole. She continued grinding on Nicole, moaning louder and louder. Nicole removed one hand from the girl’s breast and snaked it underneath her underwear, circling her clit and eliciting even louder moans. She felt Waverly’s hips begin to move faster and she circled faster in response. Her other hand continued to stimulate the woman’s nipple before she leaned upward and took the breast in her mouth. She kissed and bit at the breast and soon Waverly was becoming undone.  
Once Waverly came down from her high, Nicole husked out, “Let me clean you up, baby,” before pulling Waverly’s waist towards her face. Waverly placed her calves on either side of Nicole’s head and Nicole pulled her waist down, prompting the girl to sit on her. She began lapping at her dripping wet pussy, teasing the girl’s clit with her tongue. She felt her grind into her as she tasted the girl’s arousal. Nicole picked up her pace, biting and sucking at Waverly’s clit and soon she felt the legs framing her face begin to squeeze her tighter. They only released after Waverly came a second time.  
If tonight was a sign of what was to come during their trip, the women were excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole head over to the campsite and have a romantic dinner.

Waverly parked the cherry red Jeep outside the police station. She checked the clock quickly before heading inside. Nicole should be getting off duty in 5 minutes and then she would change in the bathroom of the department before driving her and Waverly out to the camping site. The wind blew hard when Waverly stepped out of the car. It was unusually chilly for early April, but it was supposed to warm up for the weekend. She rubbed her arms, trying to generate warmth as she walked into the police department. As soon as she entered, she could hear Wynonna causing a ruckus in the break room. Not exactly out of the ordinary, but she investigated it anyway. She stepped into the break room only to see coffee grounds all over the ground with Nicole standing not inches from Wynonna, seemingly being bitched at.  
“Wynonna? Nicole? What the hell is going on in here?” Waverly asked, a bit nervous to know the answer.  
Wynonna stammered, clearly caught off guard by her baby sister walking in. “Oh, well, ya know. Stuff...happened.”  
Waves tilted her head and stared down Nicole, pushing her for truth. “Well, baby, I walked in the room and apparently wasn’t loud enough so when I approached Wynonna while she was making coffee, I scared her shitless. Which made her throw coffee grounds at me while she reached for Peacemaker.”  
“Well maybe if you weren’t a creepy bitch, we wouldn’t have this problem, would we?”  
“I can’t leave the two of you alone for five seconds without something going wrong. Nonetheless, where’s the broom?”  
“Oh I uh-” Wynonna started, “I may have broken it earlier today.”  
“Which was another attack directed at me.”  
“You’re fucking creepy Haught.”  
“I announce my presence, I don’t know what else you want from me.”  
“Okay, okay. That’s enough, you two. Wynonna, I’ll help you clean this mess up. Nicole, I have your clothes, go get changed.”  
Nicole grabbed the clothes from Waverly and headed over to the bathroom to change. Waverly walked over to where Wynonna was and began cleaning up the coffee grounds. Wynonna thought it was a great time to be her annoying self. “So, uh, you two gonna have some fun this weekend? Got the dildos and the lube all ready?”  
“Wynonna, gross. Shut up. We’re just going to have a relaxing weekend. Why do you have to make it disgusting? I don’t tease about your particular Doc situation. Not to mention, I never commented on the fact that you fucked my dad. Which is mega-ew, by the way.”  
“Well, I mean, I’m your big sister, I’m supposed to be annoying.”  
Waverly looked at Wynonna annoyed while she finished cleaning. Just as she did, Nicole walked back into the break room. She had changed into a nice baby blue sweater which was tucked into dark blue jeans with a brown belt tying it all together. Her fiery bob was particularly wavy and she looked absolutely stunning. “You ready, baby?”  
“Yeah, let’s go. Bye, Wynonna. If you need us, please call.”  
“I will.”

The two women had been on the highway for about 10 minutes, country music blasting through the speakers. The back of the Jeep was jam-packed, with barely any room left for the front two seats. Nicole had made sure they had everything they needed to be safe, and some. Not to mention, she brought her rifle and fishing rod for any special meals.  
Accompanied by her sweater and jeans, Nicole was wearing her stetson, which she rarely wore anymore. Waverly admired her girlfriend’s profile while she sang along to the country tunes. Waverly bit her lip lightly as she stared at how the sun bursted around her girlfriend. Her sun kissed skin, the wind blowing through the hair that jutted out of the stetson, her pretty pink lips; she was almost magical. She thought about last night and couldn’t stop the smile forming on her lips. She loved Nicole so much; she was strong and caring and gorgeous. Waverly had never been happier than when she was with Nicole. And now they got to spend a whole weekend alone together in the beautiful Canadian wilderness.  
For the rest of the ride, the women continued to belt country hits: from Garth Brooks to Blake Shelton to Brooks and Dunn. They sang over the wind blowing loudly from the rolled down windows, probably singing completely out of key, but enjoyed every minute of it. It was cold as hell to have the windows down, but it was worth it. The blankets and the car’s heater on full blast was enough to warm the women in order to not freeze. And, for Waverly, being in the presence of her girlfriend was enough to warm her up.  
When they arrived at the campsite, Nicole parked the Jeep and got to unpacking. She took out the tent and began to assemble it on the soft dirt. Waverly watched for a bit, her girlfriend being an expert in everything outdoors. Alongside admiring her girlfriend, she admired the campsite. Waverly was amazed by the site Nicole had gotten them; there was a firepit, a picnic table, and a lake not far from where they were at, probably about 100 yards at the most.  
“Hey, Waves?” Nicole shouted from her side of the tent.  
“Yes, baby?”  
“Can you do me a favor and unpack some of the truck while I get this together?”  
“Yes, yes of course,” Waverly snapped from watching her girlfriend frantically before running over to the back passenger door of the car. She grabbed the bags from the car, placing them in a pile somewhat near the tent. She placed the cooler over near the picnic bench that they got with the campsite and set up chairs near the firepit. By the time she was done unloading, Nicole had finished setting up the tent. Waves grabbed their sleeping bags and placed them side by side inside.   
It was about 6:00 when they had finished setting up their campsite, and both the women’s stomachs were growling. Nicole grabbed the small picnic basket from the truck and placed a blanket down for the two to sit close to the lake’s edge. Nicole must have snuck the basket at the last minute because Waverly doesn’t remember seeing the basket in the car while they packed up. Nicole pulled out a bottle of red wine, two glasses, and some bread and cheese.  
“Ooh, this is pretty fancy, Nicole.”  
“Only the best for you, Waves.” Nicole poured some wine into each of their glasses. She unwrapped the cheese, taking a cube for herself before feeding Waverly one. They sipped on wine and ate their dinner, kissing each other intermittently, having a romantic night staring at the calm lake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly continue their romantic night out near the lake.

Waverly and Nicole spent their night finishing off the wine, cheese, and bread. They talked about everything and nothing all at once. They spoke of their pasts and their futures and left Purgatory where it stood, not wanting to dwell too much on what was going on back at home. Nicole especially didn’t want to worry Waverly about what Wynonna might be doing.  
The two women looked out at the lake as they talked, intermittently staring at one another as they thought aloud. Waverly was mesmerized by the small choppy waves as they slapped against each other. The sunset reflected off of the water, causing it to break off in rays, shooting out towards the trees that surrounded the body of water. The pine trees reached up in the sky, their needles laying around them while their brand new siblings clung to the branches 100 feet in the air.  
“Whatcha thinking about, cutie?” Nicole pulled her from her trance, startling Waverly.  
“Oh, uh, just admiring nature, I guess.”  
“Okay, just wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
“Oh yeah, yeah. I’m good.”  
They sat in silence momentarily. “Hey, I love you, okay? You’re amazing and gorgeous and,” Waverly began to stammer thinking about her lovely girlfriend, “and you-” She was cut off by Nicole. She had been staring at her with her stunning, loving eyes before she kissed her.  
“I love you, too, Waverly Earp. You’re amazing and I don’t want to be with anyone else.” She kissed Waverly’s eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead; she couldn’t keep herself off the tender girl she loved. She knew she was cheesy when she was romantic, but she couldn’t help it. Waverly was adorable and she couldn’t stand it. Waverly made everything inside of her melt: the way she laughed, her smile, her eyes, her boldness. No one made Nicole feel the way Waverly made her feel. Waverly was her angel.  
Waverly scooched closer to her girlfriend, wanting to cuddle up next to her. She found a home with her head on Nicole’s chest. She listened closely to Nicole’s heartbeat and her steady breathing. She breathed in deep, inhaling the smell of vanilla-dipped donuts. She took in Nicole’s warmth and enveloped herself around her girlfriend’s body. Nicole’s hand wrapped itself around Waverly, pulling her in even closer.  
The sun had finally set and the two women laid back, holding one another and staring at the sky as the stars began to appear. Waverly lifted herself to face Nicole. She leaned in and kissed the woman’s pink lips softly. She was warm and a hint of red wine was still on her lips. Waverly’s hand lay on Nicole’s neck, her thumb caressing her jaw lightly while they kissed. Nicole pulled at Waverly, prompting her to lie on top of her. She obliged, straddling Nicole’s lap as she pulled her upward, Nicole’s legs bending, supporting Waverly’s back and keeping her hands at Waverly’s sides, bunching up her shirt in her fists. Waverly removed herself from Nicole momentarily as she removed her shirt, leaving her in a light pink lace bra. When she returned to Nicole’s lips, she kissed her more passionately, prompting Nicole to open her mouth and deepen the kiss.  
The two sat in the field for a while, enjoying each other’s company, continuing to kiss each other until the moon was high in the sky. Suddenly, there was a loud ringing that startled both women, pulling them from each other. Waverly pulled her flip phone from her pocket, still sitting in Nicole’s lap.  
Waverly’s eyes widened as she looked at the caller ID. “It-its Wynonna,” she told Nicole quickly before answering the phone. “Wynonna, what’s wrong?”  
Nicole stared at Waverly while she answered the phone, trying to make sure everything was okay by evaluating her facial expressions.  
Waverly heard Wynonna’s voice on the other end say, “Waverly, Waverly help. It’s Doc.” Wynonna sounded so worried and Waverly began to panic. What had Doc done? Did he attack Wynonna? Nicole grabbed Waverly’s free hand and tried to calm her once she saw Waves’s face of panic. “His dick is so big, it’s fucking irresible,” Wynonna cackled with laughter on the other end, amused by her own joke.  
“Wynonna! I thought you were in trouble! You can be so cruel.”  
“What, did I interrupt some sexy time with your haught girlfriend?”  
“Wynonna, if you don’t have any serious problems, I’m going to hang up now.”  
“Okay, fine, loser.”  
“I’m going to assume everything is okay?” Nicole asked, somewhat worried, but smiling lightly at her cute girlfriend in front of her.  
“Yeah, everything’s fine. Wynonna just decided to be a dick, per usual.”  
“Ah, I see. Can I say, you’re really cute when you’re mad?”  
“Oh am I?”  
“Yeah. You put on this cute pout and your face scrunches up. It’s precious.” Then, Nicole leaned in and pecked a kiss on her girlfriend’s nose. Waverly smiled and blushed, staring into her girlfriend’s soft brown eyes before continuing where they left off.


End file.
